


I Promise You This, A Little's Enough

by meiloslyther



Series: NaNoRyRo 2009 [18]
Category: Bandom, Panic! at the Disco, The Young Veins
Genre: D/s, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-18
Updated: 2009-11-18
Packaged: 2017-11-19 10:16:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/572195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meiloslyther/pseuds/meiloslyther
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brendon locks himself and Ryan in his room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Promise You This, A Little's Enough

**Author's Note:**

> [](http://xelfishax.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://xelfishax.livejournal.com/)**xelfishax** 's prompt: Brendon "accidentally" locks him and ryro in his room?

"Fuck."

"What?"

"The door won't open."

Ryan heaved a sigh. "Are you serious?"

"As a heart attack."

Ryan collapsed on Brendon's bed with a huff. "Great. Jon and Spencer won't be back to get us out for another hour. What the fuck are we going to do in here for an hour?"

Brendon grinned deviously. "Well," he trailed suggestively, stepping over to the bed slowly. "I could, ah, think of a few things."

Ryan quirked an eyebrow at the singer. "Do you mind enlightening me, or do I have to sit here forever in ignorance?" he inquired, watching Brendon approach him with dark, half lidded eyes.

"You could kiss me," Brendon whispered in the guitarist's ear when he finally stopped at the edge of the bed.

The corners of his mouth twitching up slightly, Ryan allowed Brendon to push him back onto the bed and climb on top, pressing their lips together softly.

"And to think, I used to say you had good ideas," Ryan muttered against Brendon's mouth, fingers trailing down to the younger man's waist.

"My ideas are legit, Ross, don't deny it," Brendon replied, moving down to Ryan's neck and sucking lightly. "You love this."

A low noise rumbled through Ryan's chest, half growl, half purr. "Only a little."

Brendon smiled into Ryan's neck before nudging at him to take his shirt off, pulling his own off as well. "Oh yeah, that's right. You're _not_ gay, right, Ross?"

Blushing slightly, the elder pulled Brendon down for a less than gentle kiss, flipping them over so that he was on top. He gave Brendon a look as he sat up, his hands going straight for the singer's fly.

"You're _bisexual_ ," Brendon continued, lifting his hips to let Ryan pull off his pants. "Seriously, Ross, when was the last time you had any pussy?"

"Oh, fuck off," Ryan retorted, rolling his eyes as he stood to remove his own pants before crawling back on top of Brendon, but he was smiling slightly. "So what if it's been a year since I last fucked a girl?"

"I'm just saying," the singer breathed, an almost invisible smirk on his lips. "You're not really helping your, _'I'm not gay,'_ story."

Ryan pushed his hips down against Brendon's, making the younger man moan softly as their clothed erections slid against each other.

"Whose turn is it?" Ryan prodded, changing the subject.

"Mine," Brendon answered with a grin, his fingers wandering under the waistband of Ryan's boxers.

Ryan chuckled, rolling over to the middle of the bed and pulling off his underwear. "Smug bitch."

"Only a little," Brendon replied with a grin, getting up to retrieve lube and a condom before settling between Ryan's legs.

Ryan relaxed back into the pillows then, leaving Brendon to position his legs where he wanted them before popping open the lube and spreading some on his fingers. Nipping lightly at the inside of Ryan's thigh, Brendon gently pressed a finger into the lyricist as far as it would go.

Ryan could feel the goosebumps beginning to form all over his body as the world seemed to close in around them, the intimacy of the act they were about to commit settling in like a dense fog. As Brendon pushed in a second finger, it barely even registered for Ryan as he was so engrossed in watching Brendon's mouth dropping light kisses across his hipbone, skirting his cock, and going over the other one.

The third finger burned enough to snap him back to reality, and he brought a hand down to Brendon's head, carding his fingers through the soft, dark brown locks. Brendon looked up at the touch, his eyes nearly black.

"I'm ready, come on."

Nodding once, Brendon let his fingers slide out, brushing against Ryan's prostate as they went and causing him to shudder and buck his hips.

Brendon gave the guitarist a soft smile as he opened the condom and carefully rolled it on, coating his cock with lube before moving up Ryan's body. Positioning himself, Brendon fitted his mouth against Ryan's as he pushed in, swallowing Ryan's half pained groan. Neither of them could remember anymore how many times they'd done this, but each time still hurt just a little.

Ryan shifted his hips just slightly when he wanted Brendon to move, and the singer easily set a moderate pace; nothing too fast - they had an hour, after all - but nothing too slow either - they only had an hour. Pulling back to breathe, Brendon rested his forehead against Ryan's, the hand that wasn't holding him up running across the guitarist's chest and down his side.

"You're quiet," Brendon commented, even his whisper sounding much too loud in the silent cocoon they had created for themselves.

"Shh, you're ruining it."

They grinned at each other, nuzzling into each other's necks as Ryan wrapped himself around Brendon, urging the younger man on with his heels against his lower back. Brendon began to move just a bit faster, his angle changing only slightly, and his next deep thrust had Ryan clinging tightly, soft mewls falling from his lips.

"Fuck, do you have any idea how hot you sound when you do that?"

Ryan cried out a little louder at that, bucking into the singer's thrusts with abandon, writhing as Brendon began to suck on his neck again.

"I love making you lose control, Ryan," Brendon whispered into the elder's ear, laving around the shell. "Something about watching you fall apart just... ngh," he groaned, his thrusts becoming harder, Ryan's noises becoming consequently louder. "I love being the one to own you, even if it's only for a little while."

Ryan pulled Brendon's head back by his hair, making him look him in the eyes. "You've always owned me. So come on. Take me."

Groaning, Brendon took Ryan's hips in both hands and began thrusting hard and fast, eyes falling closed as Ryan's mewling reached a new pitch. The elder's nails were digging into Brendon's back, his neck, his hair. They surrounded each other, enveloped each other, sweat and saliva mixing between them.

Brendon had barely gotten a hand on Ryan's cock before he was coming, something almost musical forcing itself out of his throat. The singer wasn't far behind, following Ryan a mere ten seconds later with a harsh gasp, fingers clenching around Ryan's hipbones like they were life preservers.

The guitarist held Brendon close as they both panted for breath, absently petting the younger man's hair.

"Mine," Brendon muttered between breaths, tightening his grip on the other.

"Yours," Ryan agreed, kissing Brendon's temple. "We should get dressed."

Brendon groaned his distaste and got up reluctantly, throwing away the condom before beginning to dress. They both had their pants back on when they heard the front door slam and gave each other relieved looks as they pulled on their shirts. They fixed each other's hair so that they didn't look too obvious before sitting on the edge of the bed to wait for someone to open the door.

"Hey, guys, we're back. I'm just gonna-" they heard Spencer call through the door before it was suddenly open. Spencer looked at the door handle like he wanted to murder it. "Brendon, this door was open the whole time."

"It was? Huh, weird," Brendon answered, shrugging.

Ryan glared at him, albeit weakly.  



End file.
